1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna used in a communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to Y-type hexagonal ferrite, a method for fabricating the Y-type hexagonal ferrite, and an antenna apparatus using the Y-type hexagonal ferrite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current wireless communication systems provide a variety of multimedia services including Global Positioning System (GPS) based services, Bluetooth based services, Internet related services, and the like. In order to favorably offer such services, data transmission at a high rate is required to support the great volume of multimedia data. One way to meet the above requirement is to improve the performance of an antenna used in communication terminals.
According to market demands for improved mobility or portability of communication terminals, there is growing tendency to make such terminals smaller, thinner, lighter, and more multifunctional. In view of the above, a traditional antenna that projects from the body of a mobile terminal may unfavorably affect portability and is very susceptible to external shock or impact. Therefore, most antennas developed recently are embedded in terminals, namely, fabricated in the form of what is called “intenna.” In this case, an antenna is formed using a circuit pattern on a dielectric carrier having a high dielectric constant. An advantage of such antennas is their reduced size.
However, since the antenna is fabricated on the basis of a dielectric material with high dielectric constant, its resonance frequency band may be comparatively narrow. One method known to extend the bandwidth is simply increasing the circuit pattern of the antenna which, in this case, would also cause the dielectric carrier to increase in size. However, this causes a dilemma between a desired broader bandwidth and a desired smaller size of antenna.